Shimmerstar
Shimmerstar is a battle-scarred, muscular, sleek, tawny she-cat with darker points and pale, icy blue eyes. She has broad shoulders and large paws, and one of her ears is torn. History :Shimmerwing is first seen as a loyal RiverClan warrior. She has one sister named Brightpool. Shimmerwing associates herself closely with Dapplewing, the RiverClan deputy. She admires Dapplewing's strength and ambition and agrees with her on many issues, including exerting RiverClan's power onto the other Clans. Dapplewing challenges Shimmerwing to become more aware of her own power and trains her mind to become sharper. Although Dapplewing nurtures Shimmerwing's ambitions, she desires to only push herself within the bounds of the warrior code. The two cats tend to disagree with Otterstar on many issues, of which he is well aware. :After Otterstar dies, Dapplestar becomes leader and appoints Shimmerwing, her closest ally, as her deputy. Shimmerwing willingly steps into her new role and the two cats lead RiverClan side-by-side. Shimmerwing helps Dapplestar carry out her military plans against other Clans and rogues on their territory. She is shown to be fearless in battle and obedient to every order given to her by Dapplestar. She builds rage against ShadowClan after Shellfall is critically injured in a border skirmish and Redfern is killed by a fox that ShadowClan cats drove onto RiverClan territory. Shimmerwing tells Dapplestar that they should avenge their Clanmates and teach ShadowClan a lesson. :Shimmerwing is the cat who kills Dapplestar's mother, Shadefire, after she is seen on RiverClan territory. :At first, Dapplestar proves herself to be every ounce as capable and fierce as she portrayed herself to be during her deputyship. However, over time, Dapplestar becomes increasingly cruel and manipulative. Shimmerwing begins questioning Dapplestar's leadership after she executes Starlingfern and Otterheart as punishment for Echoblossom's forbidden love affair. However, she desperately clings to the hope that Dapplestar was doing what was right for RiverClan. Shimmerwing begins noticing the changes in Dapplestar after that devastating day and reprimands Dapplestar for her treatment of Icepaw and the death of Petalpaw. After Dapplestar begins setting fire to other Clans' territories and murders Talonstar in a gruesome manner, Shimmerwing decides enough is enough, and that Dapplestar is too far gone. :Shimmerwing begins to plot to overthrow Dapplestar and many other RiverClan cats rush to her side, also horrified by their leader's actions. Her biggest ally is her former apprentice, Minnowflight. On the other side, Shimmerwing's friend, Shellfall, gathers his own troops after learning of Shimmerwing's plans. The majority of cats that follow him are RiverClan cats who either support Dapplestar or live by their loyalty to their leader and the warrior code. Shellfall feels he owes Dapplestar his life after she accepts him into RiverClan and swears to fight for her until his last breath. Shimmerwing tries to convince him to open his eyes to Dapplestar's tyranny but he shuts her out, deciding that she is a traitor to her Clan. :RiverClan becomes torn in two over time and Dapplestar's tyranny only gets worse. At last, tensions rise to an all-time high and Shimmerwing confronts Dapplestar deep in RiverClan's territory about her plans to overthrow her and seize leadership. Dapplestar is amused by Shimmerwing's plans and jeers at her, calling her weak, and claims she has been waiting for her. Shimmerwing leaps at Dapplestar and the two engage in an intense battle as the land around them is ablaze. Dapplestar, who is one of the best fighters the Clans have ever seen, overpowers Shimmerwing although she fights her hardest. The tortoiseshell she-cat severely wounds Shimmerwing and she collapses to the ground as Shellfall arrives. Shellfall is horrified by what he sees and Dapplestar gazes at him and Shimmerwing before turning around and walking into the flames. Shellfall screams Dapplestar's name into the blaze, but to no avail, and he turns on Shimmerwing in rage. Realizing that killing Shimmerwing won't bring his leader back, Shellfall turns and stalks away, leaving Shimmerwing injured in the clearing. Minnowflight and Echoblossom find her and learn that Dapplestar is gone. They take Shimmerwing to the Moonpool in a desperate attempt to heal her and help her receive her nine lives. :At the Moonpool, Riverstar and Dappled Pelt appear. They heal Shimmerwing of her wounds but she and Echoblossom are mortified when the StarClan cats tell them that Shimmerwing cannot receive her nine lives at the moment because another cat is contesting her leadership, referring to Shellfall. Riverstar tells them that the civil war must end and the conflict be resolved before they can name RiverClan's new leader. With this new knowledge, Echoblossom and Shimmerwing return to RiverClan, and Shimmerwing officially declares war on Shellfall and his cats. Theme song :Shimmerwing and Dapplestar: I'll Follow You by Shinedown :Shimmerwing after the fall of Dapplestar: Stockholm Syndrome by Muse Personality :Loyal, ambitious, patient, and driven. Shimmerstar desires to do what is right even if it requires her to leave her comfort zone. She fiercely loves her Clan and will fight for them until her last breath. Interesting facts Facts revealed by the roleplayer *Shimmerstar suffered a form of Stockholm Syndrome when she served Dapplestar as deputy. Dapplestar held her captive emotionally, by making her swear to serve her even in death, and Shimmerwing failed to see the evil cat that Dapplestar had become. *She will not have a mate or kits. Shimmerstar's primary focus is making RiverClan strong. *Shimmerstar will always miss Dapplestar and Shellfall despite what happened between them. Gallery Character Art Real life image Quotes Leader info Category:RiverClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Cats roleplayed by Hawkey